


A work of art

by hirugamihots_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirugamihots_o/pseuds/hirugamihots_o
Summary: When you catch a man's eye in a book cafe he decided to draw you for his art project. You get to know him better and might fall in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A work of art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again loves. Again please my English isn't the best at all so please bear with me.

It was a normal day for you. You were in the local book cafe doing your assignment for Monday sitting on your favorite spot, by the window with a cup of warm tea with some cookies.

On the other side of the shop, a male was sitting with a sketchbook and a pair of glasses also taking a sip of his coffee, thinking about what to draw for his art project. He thought hard. An animal? Random street art? It had to be perfect so he could get a good score. 

Until he saw a gorgeous person on the other side of the store. They were stunning. Breathtaking. He immediately wanted to draw you he couldn’t let someone so pretty go. He scanned through all your features. It all made sense to him. Your [e/c] eyes your [h/l],[h/c] hair. It was all perfect for him. It all fit together so perfectly. 

He started grabbing all his pencils. “Wait, I should ask consent, I don’t want to be a creep. But if I asked they would think I’m a creep.” he thought to himself. “They look busy so they can’t see me anyway. It won’t hurt right?”

He started drawing you. Starting by drawing a light circle and divided it into lines to place your features in the right place. After doing that he erased the lines and started drawing the first feature he noticed about you. Your eyes. Even though he sat far from you that one time he saw you was enough to memorize your face. He went into every detail about your eyes making sure the colors he picked looked exactly like your eye color.

Sometimes he needed to take glances at you to make sure his memory was right. Since you sat close to the cafe entry and he sat by the order spot he didn’t need to worry about you seeing him drawing you.

You had now finished your cookies and were still really hungry. “Maybe ill order some toast?” You suggested to yourself. “I’ll just walk to the order spot and leave my things here in my bag.”

You walked over to the order spot as you walked past a man’s table drawing. “Looks kind of like me, doesn’t it?” You thought. “A little too much.” 

You slowed your walking pace a bit to look at the man’s art. “That’s me!” You looked at the man drawing. It didn’t look like he knew that you were standing there. 

You analyzed the man. His hair was black and a bit messy. He wore glasses too and they were hanging on his nose. He was wearing a white sweater with a brown jacket. 

“He’s pretty cute,” You thought. “Still need to ask him why he’s drawing me though.”

“Excuse me, sir,” You tapped on the man’s shoulder. He flinched at the sudden touch and looked wide-eyed when he realized it was you. “Are you drawing me?” 

He looked scared. What if you get mad? What if you would call him a stalker? What if they will hate me?” Thoughts ran through his head. He shouldn’t have drawn you in the first place.

“Are u dumb or are you dumb Keiji?” He scolded himself.

You noticed his fear. You didn’t mean to scare him, you were just curious. You picked up his sketchbook and looked at what he had drawn of you. It looked exactly like you. It was like a picture taken of you. It was beautiful.

“He’s really good!” You complimented in your head. “Wow, It’s really good! You’re so talented!” You complimented and smiled.

It felt like a weight fell off his shoulder. “At Least They’re not mad.” he thought. “Thank you,” He responded. “So you’re not mad at me?” He asked.

“No, I’m not I love art!” you smiled. “Would you mind if I took a seat here so you can continue? I’ll order my food and grab my stuff!” you took your order and packed your stuff to sit at the other side of the table. 

“I do have one question though. Why me?” The young man started to get nervous. “I’m I just supposed to say: ‘Because you’re pretty?’ That’s just weird right?”

“I… just thought you looked… pretty.” He started to fidget with his hands. You were a little surprised by his words. It’s not every day that someone cute calls you pretty. 

“Thank you.” you looked down at your homework and continued your homework.

You would look at the man’s work from time to time to see how far he got. You were so surprised by how realistic his art was. Even his art style was beautiful.

When you looked up from your work to see his progress, your eyes met. The way his glasses were hanging on his nose was so cute to you. His eyes were some mix of blue and green a beautiful mixture of color to you. You both realized you were staring for a long time at each other and quickly went back to doing what you were doing.

After some time of sketching, erasing, coloring he had finally finished his drawing and he was proud of it.

“I finished it.” He spoke and showed you the result. His work was now in your hands and you were amazed by his work. Words couldn’t describe how beautiful it was. You didn’t know it could get any better than the first time you saw it. 

“It’s so beautiful.” You spoke after the long silence. “How?” You looked up from the work to him. 

“I just drew? I don’t really understand the question.” He said with a confused look. “You’re so talented. I wish I could do something like this.” You said. “Thank you, I don’t really get compliments like this.”

“You’re joking,” You deadpanned. “You’re not serious. This is so perfect and you’re saying you rarely get compliments on your amazing art?!” You said shocked.

The man started laughing at your comment. “Don’t worry about it it’s not a big deal.”

“Well, it is to me! People don’t appreciate your art and that’s a serious problem, sir!” You stated. 

“Keiji,” The man said. “Akaashi Keiji but you can call me Keiji.” And he gave you his hand initiating a handshake. 

“[Name],” You shook his hand. “[Surname] [Name] then you can call me [Name]. Nice to meet you Keiji” You smiled at the man and he gave you a smile in return. 

Both of you started to chat a little in the cafe. You discovered Keiji was a college student just like you and wanted to do something with art and literature which is why he drew you in the first place. It was weird that you had never noticed or recognized him since you studied architecture. You also got to know Keiji was a Fukurodani graduate and played volleyball in his high school days as a setter, a coincidence because you were an Itachiyama graduate and the volleyball manager. And both of you went to Tokyo university.

It was starting to get dark and the shop started to get empty too. 

“I think we should start going now,” Keiji said. “Can I walk you home? It’s pretty dark out and it’s dangerous.” 

“No worries, it’s fine! I don’t live far anyway. I don’t live in the dorms so I’m good!” Keiji looked a bit sad he didn’t want to say goodbye, who knows when you guys would meet again. You noticed his sudden change in expression and realized why he asked you in the first place. 

“I wouldn’t mind walking home with you.” His face lit up. You both packed your bags and stood up from your seats. You realized how tall he was made sense since he did play volleyball. 

You walked around in the dark with Keiji. The street lights were on and there was a cold breeze. 

“So [Name] where do you live? You said you don’t live in the dorms.” Keiji asked. “Oh, just 10 more minutes and we’re there!”

After a few more minutes of walking and chatting, you had finally arrived at your house. You told Keiji about how you shared a house with your friend Avelia. He told you that he lived together with one of his high school friends Kenma, he went to Nekoma high. Before you put your key in the lock you turned at looked at Keiji.  
“Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it! I hope we meet at school someday. Please get back home safe Keiji!” You smiled and waved at him. “You’re welcome [Name], I wish you the same.” He gave a soft smile in return. You entered your house and closed the door. 

Both of you stood at the other side of the door sad that the day had to end like this. You had really enjoyed yourself today and were scared that it might be the last time you would see each other again. You quickly opened the door again. 

Keiji had turned around and started walking home. “She won’t come back, this isn’t some cheesy romance series Keiji.”

“Keiji!” He turned quickly as he recognized the voice. He saw you running towards him and your arms wrapped around his torso. “Goodnight, Keiji.” You whispered. “Goodnight [Name] and wrapped his arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Why does it so short? i-


End file.
